Category talk:Episodes
Hello, I am a fan of the show Babylon five and Crusade as well, and in fact of all science fiction since even before James T. Kirk gave his first order to engage from his chair on the bridge of the Enterprise. (Anyone even remember Rocky Jones; Space Ranger, Or Scott McCloud the Space Angel? Didn't think so. Anyway,suffice it to say I have seen every incarnation of scifi from the earliest good ones,(Forbidden Planet, War of the worlds), to the absolute worse trash ever allowed to be recorded. Plan 9 from outer space and Lexx. Although in defense of Lexx, it was never meant to be taken seriously. I saw shows that had potential fall off the radar because of lack of interest, spelled m-o-n-e-y. While others fell prey to the narrow minded short sightedness of network executives whose idea was not to entertain the masses but rather to keep them glued to their seats so they could innudate them with ads about bad breath, hair loss and male potency. I watched shows fall in like fashion to the same axe from other gendre as well, but that is for another time. Now I discuss my own peeves. To wit, Crusade. The show had a reasonable chance at sucess,and with the improvments being made daily in CGI, great effects, even if the battle scenes were run through a if someone was late for dinner. But to drop it the way it was spoke loudly of the same kind of disrespect for its audience as displayed by the nameless executives who shut down other shows, albethey ones with much less of a pedigree than Crusade. When the final season of Babylon Five was finished I felt as if I had lost a friend. But upon learning that there was more to come, I found myself anticipating another trip through the B5 universe. True, it would be in the company of strangers but at least some of the surroundings would be familiar. Imagine my surprise when the announcement came that the show was being canceled after its first season. And after the final episode had aired, to be left holding the bag, so to speak as far as the resolution of the Drakh plague,Doreena's people, and a host of other loose ends leftover from the original show that I had,(silly me,) thought they would use to enhance the caliber of this show. Then, one day after boredom had me rummage through a set of old tapes to watch the one season of Crusade, I had a conversation with a friend of mine who also fancys herself a writer. After listening to my gripes about the sad state of affairs she told me, "Why don't you fix it?" So I did. As a gift to all fans of Babylon five and Crusade, I sat down and wrote an ending that encompasses the major facts of the story. Is it good? I think so. Is it up to the caliber of,(Genuflux slightly,) JMS? At times. Is it an ending? Yes. And it will be on display here as soon as possible. If I am allowed to do so. As I said, it is a gift to all the fans cheated by Ted Turner's lack of vision. And to quote Jason Ironheart, "It is the only gift i have to give. I intend to place it in the fan fiction site in the next few days.Note:It is already on display at FanFiction.net under the name Resurection Earth in the Babylon five group. Feel free to hammer me, but beware, I bite back.(Darryl Young 05:13, 30 March 2008 (UTC)) Reorganization? Coming in from the main site portal, the only "episodes" link leads to this page, which in turn offers only an alphabetical list of episodes by title. This is all well and good, but that is absolutely the least useful sort of thing that could be presented; most people consulting the encyclopedia -- especially for the first time -- will be more interested in a chronological list by season. I suggest adding links to the individual season pages above the B5 episode list link. Hey, this is a '''Wiki', right?'' OK, I did it myself. – CraigG 05:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC)